


You Wear My Name Over Your Heart Like It's Invisible 你心口写着我的名字(你还装没看见)

by Miakapool



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mild Gore, Misunderstanding, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Superfamily (Marvel), Temporary Character Death, 中文翻译｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakapool/pseuds/Miakapool
Summary: “你为什么从来不给我看？如果你已经有灵魂伴侣的名字了，为什么不能告诉我这是谁呢？我还以为我们是最好的朋友。”每个人都会在二十一岁是得到他们的“名字”，这倒不是他们自己的名字，而是他们灵魂伴侣的。当 Wade Wilson 从他二十一岁的生日那天醒来，他低头看了看胸口，瞧见了Peter Benjamin Parker，这名字。他盯了这个名字一会儿，耸耸肩穿上了衣服。





	You Wear My Name Over Your Heart Like It's Invisible 你心口写着我的名字(你还装没看见)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Wear My Name Over Your Heart Like It's Invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584364) by [Eudoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudoxia/pseuds/Eudoxia). 



> 这是Eudoxia的原创同人的授权中文翻译，答应了作者在AO3上面发表一份;)  
> 同时也在 http://www.mtslash.net/thread-228569-1-1.html 上面发表。

＊  
       每个人都会在二十一岁是得到他们的“名字”，这倒不是他们自己的名字，而是他们灵魂伴侣的。他们的“爱命运”，“命中注定”，“互补的灵魂之火”。  
         
       有的人得到一个他们熟知的名字，也有人得到一个他们听都没听过的，没有人能解释这到底是怎么运作的。总之就是每个人都会得到一个。哪怕有的人甚至会得到一个被称为“死者之名”的名字。（比如TonyStark。刚满二十一岁的那天，带着Steven Grant Rogers的名字醒来，之后一个星期醉得失去记忆。不过这个故事不是关于他的，尽管他也出现在这个故事里，就这样。）  
          
       绝大多数人会热切地期待着二十一岁生日的到来，但总有些人会惧怕这一日。有的人怀疑他们并不能遇到他们的灵魂伴侣。（其实大多数人都能。）也有的，对此漠不关心，比如我们的真正的主人公之一，Wade。  
          
       当 Wade Wilson 从他二十一岁的生日那天醒来，他低头看了看胸口，瞧见了Peter Benjamin Parker，这名字，他盯了一会儿，耸耸肩穿上了衣服。直到一个半月以后才决定上网搜搜这名字。啥也没有，所以他就又忘了这回事儿。  
         
       只是每一次当他遇到一个名叫Peter的人时，他都会停下来，想知道是否这个，这个人，会是他的那个，但是，又一次的，又是一次拿人钱财别问太多的活，所以你懂……  
         

＊  
       Wade碰到第一个不用杀的Peter时他已经二十六岁了，这孩子是Tony Stark的儿子，十二岁的Peter Stark。

       当时这个Peter正站在控制室里，嘴里叼着一根棒棒糖，全然一副被惹毛的青少年的样子。Wade觉着无论是谁，要是有个钢铁侠当老爸估计都得被气得发毛。（说真的，谁能想到，一个两岁的，应该坐在Stark爸爸腿上的孩子，不到三年之后，不得不遭遇老爹没由来的失踪了三个月，接着他的好叔叔Obbie成了王八蛋，紧跟着他爸爸又宣称自己成了继美国队长之后的第一个英雄。该死的，这种情况即使是Wade也会被惹毛的。）  
           
       当Wade第一次遇到Peter时，他正无聊到足以完全把他自己的脑子打爆。而这个小小Stark正怒视着他爹。老爹Stark正在说一些没头没脑的蠢话而小小Stark对此嗤之以鼻进而愤怒跺脚。  
          
       然后，然后就这样呗，Wade的生活回到正轨，就是他通常的那些活计，而复仇者们也只是另一群无视——并且有时候——宽容他所作所为的人。

       Wade也没把小小Stark放在心上，因为，你知道的，大多数小朋友都是小混球。  
          
       不过，他和这个小朋友还是再次碰面了，三年后，不知咋回事儿（总还是复仇者们的事儿）。他重重地落在神盾局的一架天空母舰上差点儿把这个小朋友撞翻。  
           
       “Sh＊t，小家伙，看着点儿你这是……呃，正坐在哪儿，”踉跄打断了他，因为真的，他差点被小朋友绊倒了。这小朋友看起来倒不像是在躲着谁。  
           
       小小Stark凝视着他，神情恍惚好像没法分辨是否真的看见了一个穿着红色紧身衣，背上背着两把武士刀的，将近一米九的混球。（是的确实他就长这样儿，Wade知道他的套装多么天杀的吸引注意。）  
          
        “噢，好的……呃，抱歉，”小小Stark把他的脚挪开，坐立不安，接着，把他的额头贴在了他的膝盖上。

       Wade决定把这个小朋友丢在这儿不管了，但是他似乎又没法走开，因为小朋友看起来感到相当的，头晕恶心。   
          
        “喂喂喂喂你……还好吗？“  
          
        小小Stark清清他的嗓子，点点头。”是的，我还行。你就——你就走吧。“小朋友又抬起头，用手胡撸自己汗湿的头发，要把Deadpool嘘走。  
             
       所以Wade就又走了，不过他还是没发完全摆脱这个感觉——这个应该做点什么而没有做的感觉。所以当他看见美国队长时，他告诉金发大兵，他的继子正在过道那儿，看起来，几乎是痉挛了，而这英雄撒丫子就跑了过去。

      ［任务完成］，他的脑内小框框说。

 

＊  
       接着他遇到了，Spider-Man。

       Wade立马就成了蜘蛛的铁杆粉，他开了个粉丝俱乐部和所有粉丝相关的。（到目前为止，俱乐部里只有他和黄色小框框不过他很确定，白色小框框最终会加入他们，而且他也极有可能拖着九头蛇Bob一起加入。）  
           
       不幸的是，每次他问小蜘蛛要签名的时候这个投网者总是拒绝。真是伤透了他的小心心。  
        

＊  
           当得知Peter Stark被绑架的时候，Wade觉得要是他能救下这个小朋友他就能被画进Spider-Man的漫画中。（而这个小朋友现在已经十七岁了，不过管他的呢，自从上次在神盾局的天空母舰上被绊了一脚之后，Wade又没见过他。）  
              
       小小Stark被关在一列行驶中的火车上，很显然，Wade不得不表扬那些绑匪们真有“创意”。只不过他心意已决因为——Spider-Man——所以这没啥大不了的。但那些该死的看守机器人就是另一回事了。他们又大又难打烂，还擅长戳人。（就算Wade能自愈这还是该死的疼。）当他终于从机器人中杀出一条血路走到人看守着的小小Stark那儿，他真是累得不行，还特别想知道老爹Stark和继母队长（Step-Ma-merica）都在哪儿呢。            
             
       终于爆破了最后一道门，小小Stark正和在一张看起来被拴在地上的椅子的椅子锁在一起，事实上靠近点看，这椅子还真就是完全拴在地上。再靠近点，Wade看到了小小Stark的脸。  
           
       “F**k，你还好吧，小孩儿。“  
            
       小小Stark虚弱地点头，“好极啦（Peachy-keen, jelly bean出自1978年电影Grease的一句俏皮话），”这个年轻人咕哝着，这让Wade有点惊讶，鉴于他的脸上全是血和淤青，简直一团糟。  
           
       Wade着手想把小小Stark手腕上的手铐给松开。“他们都对你做了啥，他们给‘老爹Stark’发的绑架小电影里可说给够了钱就把你原封不动还回去。哥敢打包票你爸会付赎金，我是说，我知道他肯定有足够的钱，他们又没要多少钱，哥还有点想知道他TM现在在哪儿。钢铁爸爸来救他唯一的儿砸，这么想一点儿都不超出常规……神TM该死的他们把这个该死的手铐给焊接在你手腕这儿了啊？我倒是想把它砸地上可惜小小Stark的手臂没那么长，哥可没看到有焊缝，还裹得这么紧，你看到了这上面有‘按这儿撤销’的按钮了吗？没有？那还不赶紧闭嘴别说蠢话！”  
            
       Wade听到咯咯的笑声，他抬起头看到，小小Stark简直笑抽了。  
          
       “啥——玩意儿？  
         
       “这玩意儿——”，小小Stark停下笑，抽口气努力平复自己，“它——它两边各有小洞，同时按下两边的按钮就能弹开。他们是史塔克科技的产物，哪怕被偷了也还是……“  
            
       Wade眯了眯眼，不完全相信小小Stark，不过当他看了之后就确定了这手铐上确实有两个小洞，一边一个。Wade抓过他的开锁包，并且在一枚子弹穿透他的大腿前成功地把左手的手铐给弄开了。  
           
       “我真得表扬表扬你，杀死了我所有的机器人，这位姓名未知的先生，但你也就到此为止了。“  
          
       一个女人，站在门口，接着她漫步走进了房间。

     

 

   
＊  
        “我真得表扬表扬你，杀死了我所有的机器人，这位姓名未知的先生，但你也就到此为止了。“

        一个女人，站在门口，接着她漫步走进了房间。

        尽管她的红头发看起来有那么一丢丢眼熟，Wade对她是谁真是一丁点线索都没有。

        管他呢。  
          
        “故事不错，不过哥正赶着救小小Stark呢你就还是，滚远点儿？”

        女人看起来一点儿也不喜欢这个想法因为这回她开枪，射穿了他的肚子。  
   
        小小Stark从椅子上蹦起来，企图检查Wade的存活状况，但剩下的那只手铐依然束缚住了他的行动。Wade感受到了小小Stark的手指碰到了他的肩膀，他的肚子仍然在努力缝合，所以他们就干脆坐在那儿听这个女士讲她过去的事情，包括她的计划——欺负儿子来报复老子。  
   
        （好吧，其实她是某种意义上老爹Stark的旧爱，对于老爹Stark居然情愿收养了小小Stark，也不愿意和她要个Baby感到十分愤慨，之后，她又被某某武装组织抓了产生了斯德哥尔摩综合症，这之后又卷入了一只狮子，一个女巫还有一个衣橱什么的，其实只是Wade懒得再听下去了，所以你就永远别想知道后来到底发生了什么。）

        当她终于结束了她的讲演，把她的打手们叫来的时候，Wade已经全好了，所以他把他们打得脸都凹进去了。  
          
        “耶耶！！”  
          
        当他打完这帮人，武士刀献血淋漓，但一个人都没死！Wade觉着这回他绝对能拿个A+，鉴于这次不灭活的胜利。

        “准备好离开这儿了么？”他问小小Stark。

        这个蜷着尝试把剩下的手铐解开的年轻人点点头。但他的手不听使唤，对于操作派不上一点儿用场。Wade。Wade走过去把这手铐连着手，从小小Stark的另一只手里拿过来。

        “让哥来。”

        最后的枷锁弹开了，Wade却用眼角瞥见了什么奇怪的东西：在小小Stark的手腕上，有一个又窄又深的浅粉色长伤疤！

        Wade决定啥也不提，把这个年轻人送回家完事儿。

        当然了，一到了Stark大厦（接受了老爹Stark和Step-Ma-merica的各种注视），Wade向他们说起这回事儿。基于Wade没有任何——无论如何——的谈话计巧，他脱口而出：  
          
        “当爹当妈的，小小Stark有没有自杀未遂啊？”

        他没有得到他设想过的招待，不过老爹老妈看起来都吓疯了。这倒是让Wade确认这个青少年安全了，所以他就走了。

＊

        三天后的晚上Wade坐在屋顶上正吃着墨西哥卷饼，Spider-Man从天而降落到他身边。

        “小蜘蛛！最近咋样儿啊，我最亲爱的蛛形纲人类！“Wade还要接着说下去但是小蜘蛛居然在他身边坐下了，这个超级英雄看起来在深思，所以Wade从他的外卖袋子里拿了个墨西哥煎玉米卷给他。

        “谢啦。”小蜘蛛接住却没吃，只是拨弄那个包装纸，“我——我就是想跟你道谢，谢谢你救了Peter Stark。”  
          
        Wade磨了磨牙，他真的都忘了小小Stark叫Peter了但他把这个念头丢开，因为小蜘蛛还在说话呢。

        “而且我也想谢谢你，为了营救行动中你没杀的任何人，这……这实在意义非凡你愿意，愿意为我这么做。”

        Wade不记得上次因为没杀任何人而收到感谢是啥时候的事儿了，所以他的回应的好干巴巴：  
          
        “小意思啊小蜘蛛。”

        总之，这之后Spider-Man对于和待在他一块儿的情愿程度大大提升。

        好怪呦。  
 

＊

        Wade还发觉，他努力和小小Stark待在一块儿的时间也增多了。他也不知道咋回事儿，不过自从他救了这个年轻人然后看到他的伤疤之后他……反正他不想看这个小伙自杀，既然就只有他一个人看到这个，他就对此有责任。他决定了，就让自己成为小小Stark新的最佳好伙伴！

        令人惊奇的，小小Stark看起来也不讨厌这个主意耶。

        当然了，凌晨五点，在Deadpool和Spider-Man结束了没劲的打击罪犯之后——他真的只是想吃一些可恶的薄煎饼——从而溜进了小小Stark家的厨房时，年轻人还是质问了他。

        “非得是早上五点吗，Wade？我正想睡觉忽然J.A.R.V.I.S.说有人，破窗而入！！你真该庆幸我爸爸们都不在这儿要不然你可能就挂了！！“小小Stark边说还揉着他的眼睛。他走进厨房，没像Wade设想的现在的青少年那样坐在吧台上。小小Stark在炉子边上的角落坐下，迅速睡着啦。

        Wade没有就因为小小Stark睡着了就停下他的嘴，他开始告诉睡着的年轻人关于他晚上是怎么和小蜘蛛一起巡逻的，和他白天是怎么跑来跑去在树上抓小猫猫的。他终于停下来是因为，他毫无预兆地看到，小小Stark抽搐了一下，一手拿小铲一手拿平底锅的他盯着Peter Stark看，Peter正穿着一件过大的灰毛衣和Captain America的睡裤。他看起来又小又脆弱，Wade能瞧见他枕在头边上的手，上面的那个伤疤的边缘正从他的袖子里溜出来。这个伤疤是粉红色的，看起来更深也更靠近小小Stark的手掌了。  
   
        Wade想知道作为Stark所有财富的继承人，他啥时候又为了啥会想要杀了自己？  
   
        好吧他能想到太多理由了。  
   
        所以当他做好六打薄煎饼，他把小小Stark提起来，接着把他放到了床上，要是他知道哪个房间是他的话。所以他只好把他放在他能找到的，一张看起来最舒服的沙发上，接着自己就瘫倒在地板上。  
   
        当Wade醒过来的时候，他闻到了，加热中的薄煎饼的味道以及……  
          
        “波伊森莓糖浆（boysenberry：一种米国的杂交莓）？吃哥的特制煎饼居然用这个？你怎么能这样呢，小小Stark？这也太——简直亵渎神明！！哥的‘死饼’（DeadCakes）只能配枫糖浆。别的根本都——”

        但小小Stark打断了他，”我小一点儿的时候，对枫树过敏。我也不太喜欢，既然——“

        “啥？！你咋能不喜欢和枫糖相关的任何东西呢？！”

        所以最后变成了Wade用了接下来的一整天时间找来一切枫糖口味的东西让小小Stark尝尝。枫糖浆很明显绝对出局了，但是枫糖曲奇和枫糖核桃表现不错。（Wade最后搞出了十五中不同的枫糖口味食物，怼着小小Stark一样一样长了个遍，他还发誓之后绝对要带更多枫糖口味吃的来。）

 

 

＊

        和小小Stark做好朋友真是件棒呆了的事。就和毫不费力拿到坐拥金山的开心程度差不多。还有和Spider-Man做好朋友也是一样的棒呆！被告知闭嘴的次数减半，还因为没有杀人得到独家拥抱！  
   
        但这里也有缺点，太他喵的不幸了，就比如每次当老爹Stark和Step-Ma-merica在附近时他们都会怒瞪他。（这情况倒是惊人的不频繁，很显然，粑粑麻麻通常都不在家，因为任务，媒体野餐会，或者是在马里布的别的Stark工业总部，更显然的还有，并不是一直都这样的，小小Stark说以前老爹Stark都是会带着他的，但是后来他十六岁的时候被大学录取了，他和他们说别为他担心。更更显然的就是，好多小小Stark的朋友们都要不在国外读寄宿学校，要不在上高中呢。）  
   
        ［你知道小小Stark和Harry Osborn是朋友的嘛？］黄色小框框有一回问他。）  
   
        而和小蜘蛛做朋友，唯一的缺点就是有时候，他会在用网封住他的嘴巴后，消失在纽约的夜里。（但是小蜘蛛臀部的美景让这一切都值得了。拜托，这可是纽约第一美臀。）

        

       

 

＊   
        虽然Wade自己也吐槽了关于他和小小Stark的友谊，但是，当一个月后，小小Stark打电话告诉，他们不得不取消Xbox游戏马拉松之夜的计划时，他还是陷入了一种怪怪的失望之中。

        “Harry从激素学校回来了，我们打算出去逛逛再叙叙旧。”

        Wade能够听出小小Stark声音中充满了歉疚，但是还是抑制不住得觉得，这个十八岁的年轻人是想要把他彻彻底底一劳永逸地甩掉了，这可能是因为Wade已经有点太经常和小小Stark呆在一块儿了……  
   
        或者根本没有。  
   
        所以，Wade在他的制服套装外穿上最好看的裙子，戴一顶闪亮亮的太阳帽，决定跟着小小Stark和他朋友。就一小会儿。再说了，他也没有故意隐藏自己嘛。而且小小Stark才是那个临时把计划取消，害得Wade今晚没事好做的人啊。所以他跟着这两个小年轻到了公园，沿着河一路走，经过一个不卖墨西哥食物的小酒馆，穿过一个老骑楼，一直一直走到了科尼岛。  
   
        这一切就像个约会。

        仅仅这个想法就使Wade感到浑身伤疤都像化脓那么难受。这就好比撸猫，然后把猫背上的毛胡噜得一团乱就不管了那么让人难受得心神不宁。  
   
        因为Peter不该约会，不管和谁！他应该在和Wade玩电游才对！Wade现在唯一想做的就是昂首阔步走上前，拎起Peter把他扔到自己的肩膀上，告诉Harry.该死的.Osborn去找他自己的Peter因为这一个Peter是Wade的专属！！  
   
        就是这个想法让Wade大大地恐慌了。因为Peter Stark不是他的，Peter不是他的，Peter不是他的，这个Peter不是，Peter Stark不是。胸口的名字是Peter Anthony Stark的另有其人。而Wade所拥有的名字是Peter Benjamin Parker。不管这他喵的是谁。

        Wade迅速离开。Wade回到公寓。Wade上吊自杀。

 

＊  
        几小时后。

        “Holy shit! Holy shit. Holy—Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Oh, fuuu—Wade? Wade!”  
   
        Wade相当确定他被抱住了。而且他被放平了。  
   
        “怪哟。”

        他上次有意识的时候明明把自己挂在房梁上，而且还往自己的脖子上系了绳子打了结。  
   
        “小小小小小Stark？”Wade的声音依然是沙哑的，但他的视线已经清晰到能看到Peter头顶上不服管教的棕色头毛因为他把脑袋埋在他胸口。“你怎么……在这儿？”

        Peter抬头看他，他带着不常带的粗框眼镜——很显然他在哭。

        ［这个，好感人……］

        “闭嘴哟。”

        “我没——”Peter开始说话了，但他摇摇头停了下来。他向后靠了靠，一只手仍在Wade的胸口，离他的肩膀很近。他用手抓了抓他的头发然后把眼镜摘下来收好。

        “我打电话给你，”他说，“就在我和Harry叙完旧，你没接，我就有点儿担心，因为你总是会接电话的。所以我过来了看到你在，在……Damn it！你不能因为不会死就乱杀自己啊Wade，艹，我接下来几周都要做噩梦了啊Wade。”

        “抱歉，”Wade轻声低喃，把他的面具掀倒额头。他揉了揉眼睛然后决定无视Peter接下来绝对要问的问题，就是：

        “为什么？”  
   
        “你和小Osborn的约会咋样儿啊？”Wade坐起来，然后起身去厨房。玉米卷饼，他需要多多的玉米卷饼。

        “这根本不是个约会！”Peter在他身后大吼。

        “土豆儿和小番茄～”Wade吟唱。

        “这根本没逻辑啊你！”Peter跟着他坐到吧台上看他做吃的。他说这他的这个“绝非”约会，他们旧地重游，Harry对他爸爸Norman的担忧，因为他就要死（还是别的什么来着）了，还有Harry的超模前女友。  
   
        “我也要吃。”Peter忽然说。  
   
        “不给，”Wade看到Peter努力向他斜靠过来，努力缩小这一米多距离，有点儿惊到了，他怎么没摔下去呢，“这是我的饼，你都去过科尼岛了。”

        “我那时候不饿没吃，我都有那——么——久没吃东西了！”

        Wade怒瞪Peter，他看看自己的饼，看看Peter的撅嘴，再看看美丽的饼，看看冰箱……“要吃你自己做。”

        Wade可能八成也许意识到了，他喜欢——喜欢Peter。

        而且还没发忽视这种情感。

        ［注意你的饼喂！］

 

＊  
        Wade居然花了久到滑稽的时间才发现，Peter Stark和蜘蛛侠是同一个人。意外发现的。  
   
        午夜后很久快要日出的时候，他们都有点儿累了，头朝床尾睡在Peter的豪华大床上，Wade在玩儿Pter的手腕，小心地不碰到他的伤疤，但是一不小心大拇指还是蹭了过去，这和他自己的伤疤摸起来完全不一样好吗：软软的，还更温暖，仅仅能摸到在深处是结块的。  
   
        Peter躺在他背后看电视。他的头挂在床沿，脖子弯曲的样子简直令人分心。所以Wade开始玩Peter的手指头。Peter只有大概，一米七八的样子，所以他的手小一点儿也很正常，真正让人觉得神奇的是，它们真的是太他喵的柔软啦！（这是认真的嘛？Peter可是科学家，总和老爹Stark一块儿在实验室捣鼓，他的手却像丝绸  
——滑溜溜的丝般感受，很白，就只有一点点晒黑？）在电视机和窗外的微光混合照射之下，它好像瓷器。尤其是在Wade粗糙皮肤的对比之下。  
   
        Wade用他的手掌划过Peter的手背和手指，他把Peter的手攒成拳头，Peter默许了：他把他的小拇指，无名指，中指食指大拇指一次弯下来；又把它们依次松开。他越玩越快但很快又觉得无聊了，这回他仅仅把Peter的中指和无名指攒起来然后把他的手掌往回收。  
   
        “咻咻！”

        什么东西发出了轻微的啪啦声……Wade抬头看看天花板，看到一只小网挂在天花板上。  
   
        “呵。”  
 

        在他边上，Peter完完全全僵住了。Wade他自己可能也被吓尿了但是，他有大概，36小时没睡了。（而且，发现他的最好朋友是蜘蛛侠，这种机会可只有一次。）

        “所以你秘密身份是蜘蛛侠咯，Petey？”Wade动了动，把Peter的手折过来以便仔细的瞧，他又一次把把Peter的手往回拉，结果被蛛网糊了一脸。

        Wade摔下床，在那张网后面大骂，等他终于把网给搞掉了，Peter已经笑成一团。

        “喂！！你咋不告诉哥呢？”Wade噘嘴，他把脸搁在床上，“哥难道不值得信任吗？难道说哥在战场上做的不够证明？”  
   
        Peter又开始大笑了。“没没没——没有的事儿，”他翻过身趴着爬到Wade边上，他心不在焉的伸手把玩着Wade的T恤袖子，“是我的爸爸们，他们发现之后要我保证别告诉任何人。”  
   
        “多久——”

        “大概一年前他们发现的。”

        “那哪些伤疤？还是说全都是蛛网洞洞？”

        Peter咬了咬他的嘴唇，“都是，我那会儿刚刚十六岁，刚开始上大学，Gwen不和我说话了，我叔叔Ben被人谋杀，爸和Steve没在，我没人能说说话……是J.A.R.V.I.S叫的紧急救援。他用爸的实验室里机器人按住我的手，如果不是那蜘蛛咬了我一口我就活不下来了。”  
   
        Wade盯着他，好长一会儿，连他的脑内小框框都呆住了，Wade动了，把Peter的手腕从Peter的脑袋下拉过来，盯住那些苍白的细伤口。  
   
        “Well，我真的高兴他活下来了，”Wade轻轻地对他的框说，在他自己能反应过来之前，他把自己皲裂的嘴唇贴贴到Peter手腕的每一个伤疤上，短暂而温柔。

        在这短暂时刻内一切停住了，然而在Wade能做任何事之前，这包裹着他俩的气氛破裂了。  
          
        Peter把他的手从Wade手里抽回来，在他跳下床冲向套件的浴室之前问道：“我真的超累了，你今晚呆在这儿吗？”

        Wade应该走了，真的，他觉得他真的该离开的。真真儿的。但是取而代之的是他跳回床上，把那个巨大又舒适的被子偷过来再迅速钻到枕头堆里。  
   
        当Peter爬回床上，他盯着Wade看了好一阵儿。

        “你谁都不能告诉，”Peter超严肃，“我认真的，Wade，告诉鬼都不行，要不然我爸爸们可能真会杀了你，真的杀。”

        Wade伸出了一只手，“拉勾勾啊，Petey-Pie.”  
   
        这让紧张的气氛消失了，在Wade还没意识到它之前。

 

＊  
        在距离Peter二十一岁还有六个月的时候，Peter问了Wade，关于他名字的事。鉴于他们都做了四年朋友了，现在才问还真是挺奇怪的。  
   
        Wade耸耸肩然后回答了：“哥不知道啊，哥确实有个名字没错，但是我真的从来没太在意这个，它就是个名字而已，这个名字出现到现在差不多有，十四年了我还从没见过它。也许我得像美国队长一样！可能我会被冻起来然我我七十年之后才能见到它！”他笑起来，可是Peter看起来并不觉得这有多好笑。

        “我只是，”这个年轻人看来找回了他的嘴，”我不想要一个‘死者之名’，那样太……我不觉得我能处理好这个。”  
Wade又耸耸肩，咬了一大口煎玉米卷，“别担心啦Petey，就是个名字嘛。”  
   
        “那不是个——不只是个名字，Wade。”Peter大口地吃着，并向前挪挪，用肩膀撞了撞Wade的肩膀，“这个是我的灵魂伴侣，就好像，命运决定了这个人——无论是谁——能够是我完整。这不仅仅是个名字，它是——我的——名字。”  
   
        Wade狼吞虎咽的同时回答他：“没人能使你完整除了你自己，Petey，名字这东西就是说谁和你最相配，像是用来搭配颜色的色环……我是说，呃就是好像，红色就是红色，而不是什么晒黑的颜色，你就是红色的，绿色不能让你完整，因为红色绿色加在一起你们就变成棕色，而不是原来的红色了，但是绿色确实和你最相配，红色和绿色，想想看，不是别的什么奇奇怪怪的大杂烩，而是圣诞节了！所以别再为这个担心了，如果这是个死人名，就是个死人名呗，你没办法改变什么，继续做你自己就好，因为要是这是个死人名，很可能你根本不会遇到他们。该死的，哥的名字估计就是个什么‘死者之名’，但是哥才不会被这个影响，哥从来没见过这个名字，估计以后也见不到，就这么回事儿了。生活就是这么贱的一个玩意儿。”

        Peter盯着Wade，目不转睛，拒绝相信这些话是Wade说的，这可能是他人生中听到最最渊博和意义深远的话了。这个投网者大口咬断他的卷饼，笑得很温柔。

        “你怎么老是在胡言乱语之后说出这么水平高出天际的话呢。”

        Wade无耻地大笑了，“不用谢啊，Petey。”

        但是Peter一个半月以后Peter又问了Wade一次，然后三周后又问了一次，再一周后又问了一次。  
   
        这可真让Wade生气，因为无论他盯着胸口那三行写着Peter Benjamin Parker的名字多久，他们就是不肯变成Peter Anthony Stark。又是一个生活强加的烂玩笑。

        Wade从没像在乎Peter那样在乎过任何的该死的其他人，但在乎的不是那个名字的Peter。再过几个月Peter就要在心口上带着别的人的名字醒来了，Wade知道Peter会去寻找这名字的主人，因为Peter告诉他了。  
   
        “我想要认识这名字的主人，不管这那个人是谁。哪怕这人死了，某种超自然力量认定这个名字对我来说奇特极了。我起码得，找出这些名字到底是啥。”Peter曾经说过那么一回。  
   
        Wade找了把刀把Benjamin Parker的那部分给剜掉了只剩下Peter，这感觉太好了，即使这感觉只保留了在他的皮肤长回来之前的那么一小会儿。Wade内心的一部分真的难以言表的生气，对Peter，因为他老实提起这个名字的事儿和他的二十一岁生日。简直是个响亮的巴掌，生活是个贱人的又一表征：Peter对这一切有多激动，Wade对此就有……Wade只知道当这个名字出现以后他绝对比现在还要痛苦百倍，一切都会不一样了，这个宇宙会向他证明，Wade不值得任何好东西，而且绝对不值得拥有Peter Anthony Stark。

 

＊

        而直到距离二十一岁生日还有一个月零三天的时候，Peter才终于（终于）对此感到害怕。

        “我……我不知道我是不是还想知道这名字了，”这天晚上他们正坐在Wade的沙发上看重播，Peter低声说，“我不……不想我的生活就就这么被知道谁该是我的灵魂伴侣而决定了，我只是……”他像个孩子似的坐立不安，把他的脚挤进了Wade的大腿底下，“我想要去爱我选择去爱的人，而不是让这个宇宙随便 选一个给我。”  
 

        Wade依照惯例耸耸肩，希望和绝望以一种奇异的配比在他胸口燃烧起来。“所以说不用为了这个而担心嘛。”

        但是Peter把毯子拉过来裹住，只露出脸，呻吟着抱怨：“没那么简单好嘛，Wade，我不想——根本不想要这个名字了，就……我只想要……”Peter把这条毯子慢慢向下扯了扯，紧张地朝Wade看。然后他迅速地把毯子裹在肩上，跪坐在Wade边上以一种，给Wade一个，上次看到Wade被杀的时候一样的眼神。

        “这奇了怪了诶，Petey。“

        “抱歉。”Peter低声说，接着他把他的两瓣嘴唇按到了Wade那两瓣上，接着Wade就把他的脑子给烧短路了。  
   
        直到Peter抽身，Wade脑子才开始能重新动一动了。  
   
        “不是说我，”Wade舔舔他的嘴，“不是说哥不欣赏这个姿势但是——”  
   
        “我不想要任何任何力量告诉我，我该向谁倾心以及我不能爱上谁。我想——我想要你，Wade，全部的你。我——我爱你。”

        Wade说不清是该觉得很恼火还是很兴奋但是他很确定，他的眼睛要冒火了。（并不一定是对Peter，他的脑内框框正在大吵大闹呢。）Wade不想成为这种处于“前二十一岁时代”的勇气的的试验品，但他绝不会对礼物吹毛求疵所以他伸手揽过Peter，将他拖进又一个吻。（绝妙的办法，用以逃避所有Peter刚刚说的鬼话。）  
   
        Peter呻吟出声这件事极大地影响到Wade极大地影响到Wade。所以Wade身处另一只手放在Peter的臀部，然后把这个年轻人提溜到他的腿上。

        Peter把被子抖下去好解放他的双手，他柔软的手沿着Wade的手臂，一直向上，越过Wade的肩膀，到达他的脖子，最后捧住了雇佣兵的脸，然后Wade……Wade感觉Peter对触摸他可能充满了享受！这也太超出了！

        Wade向后离开Peter的嘴，等着Peter睁开他的眼睛。

        “干嘛？”

        “等到明天早上你还会像现在一样尊重我吗？”

        Peter绝对翻白眼了，然后他怒视Wade，但又笑着，所以Wade也朝他微笑。  
   
        “我就连现在都不尊重你。”  
   
        “噢！好伤人心啊Petey！”

        “闭嘴亲我，不然我就要揍你了。”  
   
        所以Wade把那些烧脑的想法都丢开了，（还告诉所有的框到了该死的闭上嘴的时刻了，）全神贯注于让Peter忘记一切——除了Wade Winston Wilson的——名字。  
   
        一切好似飓风过境，Wade迷失于对Peter的一切感受之中，等他回过神来Peter已经半裸的躺在他床上了（这太让人惊讶了毕竟这一切是在沙发上开始的）。

        “艹，Baby Boy，你……”Wade被一个事实分散了注意力——他终于能触摸到Peter绝妙的肌肤的每一寸！他的两个手指在Peter的胸口描摹，指尖向下，一直到达他的腹部，绕着他的肚脐打了几个圈，然后终于抓握住Peter的胯骨。

        情难自禁，所以Wade热切的吻了吻Peter的胸骨，湿吻，在Wade的舌头下，那么温暖，天鹅绒一般的感受，他延长这个吻，一路吻到Peter的一边乳头。在Wade掌下Peter那么热，所以Wade把Peter身上剩下的那些碍事的牛仔裤和内衣全拔了。  
   
        “Peter可爱到爆，好嘛？”  
   
        “Wade……？”

        “这就是Petey最后怎么在我床上的原因了。”

        “Wade。”  
          
        Wade咯咯得笑起来，现在Peter不着寸缕，所以Wade有更多的皮肤可以探索了，像是Peter大腿内侧光滑的皮肤，或是他脚底的，他膝关节内侧，还有他的臀部！老天啊，Wade要因为呼吸过速而死掉了，因为Peter的臀部实在是——  
   
        ［可以让五角硬币弹起来。］

        ［绝对的……］  
   
        Wade也该把自己的运动裤给脱了。然后去找润滑剂和安全措施，但首先，Wade滑下床，轻咬Peter的屁屁，然后把他的脸埋进Peter的大腿缝间。Wade卷起他的舌头在Peter大腿根处打转，温暖而触感绝佳，超凡脱俗，Wade相当确定Peter的这一部分也是完美的，它怎么可能不是呢？Peter所有的部分都是完美的，它把Peter腿间的这一部分吞下，那形状和他的喉咙都完美契合！这让Wade不禁想到，不知道这个小家伙捅进他自己身体里会是怎么样的感受，但不是今天，也许可以改天试试。

        或者今晚更晚一点儿的时候。

        Wade对时机一点儿都不挑剔。  
   
        当Peter颤抖着，在Wade的肩上用指甲刻下了一个个小月牙，Wade决定，是时候了，他站起来，剥去他的运动裤和四角短裤，走到床头柜边上找来了润滑和安全套。

        他重新爬回Peter的腿间，他的手顺着Peter的大腿划下，“这可以吗？要是我真要和你做了？你还好吗？”

        Peter明白，他明白为什么Wade需要问而且迫切的需要听到答案。（尽管花了很长时间Wade才和Peter剖白自身，但他向Peter坦白了一切，真的。）

        “是的，Wade，”他在此双手去捧Wade的脸，并让Wade直视他的双眼，他说，“没错，”那么认真，“和我做吧，Wade。”  
   
        Wade又一次亲吻Peter，轻而缓的。“没错。”他低声地说。  
   
        Wade缓慢的扩张Peter，哪怕他知道Peter已经在之前这么准备了，他还是想要这一切变得特别。（而且诚实地讲，他受到Peter发出的细小声音的蛊惑可不是一点点，还不包括Peter的背是怎样拱起，他的拳头怎样攥紧床单——Wade无论如何真该先把套带上了，要不然他可能光看着Peter就缴械投降了。）

        所以Wade就这么做了，然后缓慢的进入，各路神仙七舅姥爷啊，Peter又热又紧还天杀的完美：他的大腿环绕着Wade的腰的触感，他的手从Wade的衣服下滑过，他嘴唇紧贴着Waded他嘴唇紧贴着Wade的脖子。  
   
        太超出了，一切都太完美了，让Wade名字在他的胸口灼烧。  
   
        接着Peter到达了这一切的顶峰，同样灼热的液体星星点点散布在Wade的腹肌上，溅落在Peter的胸口，光是这样的场景就足以让Wade沉溺其中，再加上那些声音，那些触感……Wade一瞬间握紧了Peter的大腿，把手印形状的淤青留在那里，在被扼住咽喉般的呻吟声中，交出全部自己。  
   
        之后Wade清理了他们俩，他们睡着时，Wade把Peter紧紧抱进怀里，他用一只手覆盖住Peter的心口，爱抚他。就在这里，Peter的名字会介入这一切，在一个月之后。

 

＊

        在距离生日还有两周的时候，Peter发问了：“为什么你从来不然我看？”  
   
        他们正躺在Peter的床上，赤裸着并且混身是汗，只除了Wade还穿着他灰色的T恤（也全都是汗）。

        Wade努力尝试假装无视这个问题。

        但Peter坚持，”如果你已经有一个名字了，为什么你不能告诉我它属于谁呢？“他柔软的手指隔着衣服在Wade的胸口游走，爱抚那个混棉布料下的名字。他抬头看看Wade，撅嘴了，“我还以为我们时最好的朋友呢。”

        “为什么这样对我，Petey！！”Wade变现出好像他被冒犯了，他满是伤疤手背砸向他的额头，做哭天抢地状，“我们都这样这样那样那样了，我还以为我们不仅仅是朋友啊！你就这样让我上钩了！”

        Peter大笑着摇头，”我们当然不止是朋友了。“

        ”更更更更像情侣？“

        Peter把一条腿挂到Wade的臀部然后翻身坐到Wade的肚子上，他俯身把一个吻印在Wade干裂的嘴唇上。“是的，但你知道我是什么意思，我……我想知道是谁……本会得到这一切。”Peter轻轻按着那名字，“我就是……嫉妒。”  
   
        Wade捉住了Peter的手，亲了亲他的手掌。“是谁的名字根本不重要，Peter，反正对哥来说一点儿都不，你才是重要的那个。”  
Peter仍在噘嘴不过，Wade给他了个撩拨的眼神，沿着他的手腕一直舔到手肘。  
   
        “而且你的这点嫉妒和哥对于你的名字就要出现的嫉妒来，比都没法比。”  
   
        Peter咋舌，喃喃自语，“好啊，你总是有理。”然后他俯下身，沉浸在一个绵长的吻里。  
 

＊  
        Wade知道Peter出生于十二月，七号，凌晨一点，三十七分（他知道的那么详细因为问了。）所以当他在十二月七日的凌晨，瞥到时钟走到1:36AM时，他把他的手放在Peter的心口上，因为他绝无可能忍受看到别人的名字浮现在他的Peter的皮肤上，甚至即使仅仅是这个想法也不行。  
   
        当Wade醒来，Peter已经离开了，而Wade不得不说服自己，这对谁都好。

 

＊  
两周半了，距离Wade上次见到Peter或者蜘蛛侠已经过去两周半了。Wade把这些时间用在黄金女郎观影马拉松，吃有问题的玉米卷饼，死，或者在坐在浴缸里哭。

［闭嘴。］

［看来我们只是又一次被当成了试验品咯。］

所以当Wade听到敲门声时他根本不想去应。但还是去了，反正他现在也就只穿了条拳击短裤和一件黑汗衫，谁来了都会被吓走的。  
但来的人是Peter。

是Peter，他看起来好紧张，给了Wade个踌躇的微笑，好像过去的十七天里没合过眼似的。他手里攥着一个很大很厚的马尼拉信封。  
Wade怒瞪他，一手抓紧门把手，另一只手攀着门框。（这使得他的前臂屈伸，而且他一点儿都没有想念Peter的目光。很好。）  
   
“有啥事儿？今天是圣诞夜，我有人要杀有地儿要去。”这轻微的押韵让Wade更加火大了。  
   
“呃，”Peter清了清嗓子，Wade痛恨自己居然还会被Peter的脸红吸引至此。这年轻人用手捋过自己的的头发，挺起肩，他递出了信封，然后说，“看看这个。”

Wade听话照做了，这是个信封呗，黄色的。但是他没有从Peter手里接过它或是打开它。

“凭啥啊哥不干，就为了你好再离开我一次？走开走开，Peter。”

Wade掸开Peter的手腕，准备摔上门，但Peter抓住了这门还硬闯进Wade的公寓。

他把信封扔到Wade胸口，发出沉闷的响声。雇佣兵堪堪接住。  
   
   
Peter看起来被击溃了，“天杀的——看看里面的内容啊，Wade！”他往里走走，扯下他的手套。

“我醒来的时候那个名字就出现了，好嘛。我不能更疑惑了而且充满了恐惧，所以我就逃跑了。像个该死的胆小鬼。因为我想‘也许他们搞错了，这根本就是命运的玩弄，属于我的那个名字居然是Wade。’但是我想起来，名字是不会改变的的，Ben叔叔死的时候，胸口的名字依然是May婶的闺名，我着手调查，名字——确实——不会改变，他们在你出生得到名字后就被决定了。（这对跨性别者来说是在是重大打击不过——）然后我想‘可你为什么不告诉哦我’，忽然意识到你不知道这个！我去找我爸问他关于我被收养的事而他不肯告诉我任何消息！他还反问我为什么问这个！你知道想要从法院申请拿到你出生证明，或是别的领养文件有多麻烦吗，尤其当那个想让他们把一切文件都封存的人Tony Stark！！但我必须要找到这些我才能再来见你，好让你看到，这样你才会知道，为什么我这段时间消失了，以及我为什么这么困惑，还有就——以及……拜托，Wade，求求你，打开它。”  
   
然而Wade还是不想要打开这个潘多拉的信封。因为要不这就是对他纤细神经的又一次巨大冲击要不然……要不……另一个可能选项太太太超过了，绝对无法承受。

当他低下头看到自己的手抖得像是秋天风中的叶子，只好放弃挣扎，因为他没法对Peter充满了希望的眼神说不，他把封条撕开，拿出了厚厚一沓文件。

前一半都是些事关法律的废话，关于对生身家庭的什么阅读权限，还有些类似的没意义的东西，接着，有一些东西让他屏息凝视：  
   
姓名： Peter Benjamin Parker  
   
接着Wade飞快扫视过整份文件。  
   
生父： Richard Allan Parker

生母： Mary Kathryn Parker（原姓： Fitzpatrick）

领养人：Anthony Edward Stark

Peter这才重新开口说话，“我的生父母在我被我爸领养后两年就去世了。他们是中情局特工，没办法抚养我。我的婶婶May当时在做化疗，也没办法。但Richard和我爸是朋友所以我爸提出收养我的这个想法。接着他们过世然后……但我爸一直想办法保证我能和叔叔婶婶多呆在一块儿，因为他们是我这世界上仅剩的血亲了，但我——”

“让哥看看它，”Wade轻声说，他感觉很虚弱，像是头被从脖子上拧下来的时候。所有的文件都掉到了地上，Wade重重坐在他一团乱的沙发的扶手上，Peter拼命点头。

Peter脱了他的双排扣短大衣，接着是深绿色的连帽衫，接着是他的围巾，接着抓住三件里衣的后襟一块儿脱了下来，但这时Wade闭上眼怂了。

Wade听到衣服掉在地上发出轻柔的“噗”声。但他真不想看，他没眼看因为要是……要是这是个惊天大笑话该怎么办？要是这是个发生在他身上的最残忍的宇宙级恶作剧该怎么办？要是Peter心口的名字根本就不是他该怎么办？！  
   
“Wade？”

［靠！他什么时候靠得这么近啊？］  
   
Peter两只手托住了Wade的脸，“看着我，”他轻轻地说，好温柔，温柔得让Wade想哭，“求求你……看，看看我心口的名字。”  
   
Peter的手落到Wade的胸口，这时Wade才终于睁开他的眼睛。

噢——该死的——眼泪！这些小叛徒！

Wade没有直接去看那名字，他盯住Peter的脸先，直直看着他棕色的眼睛还有粉色的嘴唇然后——然后——他看了……  
   
“哈。”  
   
在Peter心口的名字是他的名字。Wade的名字。  
   
Wade Winston Wilson

Wade用大拇指蹭过那个名字。

“没被蹭开所以这不是魔力马克笔写的咯。”

“你个笨蛋。”Peter给他的肩膀来了一下。  
   
Wade起身给Peter一个拥抱，把他的脸，埋进他灵魂伴侣的颈窝。  
   
“哎呀，Baby Boy。”

Peter抱住他就像他抱住Peter那样紧。

“我能看看吗？”

“看啥？”

“你的名字？我是说，我的名字，在你身上的那个？”

Wade几乎是下意识就要拒绝的，因为近十四年来他一直都这么逃避这个。他的名字，但是，还有谁是这个名字——Peter Benjamin Parker——的最佳观赏者呢？（除了这个现在叫做Peter Anthony Stark的人，还是他的灵魂伴侣！去他喵的。）  
   
Wade把他的衣服下摆卷起来，越过头脱下来，然后把它丢到屋子的另一边。

Peter盯住那个名字一会儿，用手摩挲Benjamin Parker的哪部分，俯下身亲了亲那个Peter的部分。

Wade捧住Peter的脸颊，把这个年轻人的头扳上来，他用力地吻在Peter超级软的嘴唇上。

“跟我到床上去？”

“废话，那还用说。”

“Wade。”  
   
（然后Wade把床上时间都花在对Peter名字亲亲舔舔上——他的名字——反正Peter很享受，管你怎么想。）

（还有就是他们确实把今天是圣诞夜这回事儿给忘了，但同样的管他呢，老爹Stark和Step-Ma-merica可以等的。）

**Author's Note:**

> 译后记
> 
> 到此故事就结束了，五天时间，很大部分时间花在这篇文章的标题该翻成什么，You Wear My Name Over Your Heart Like It's Invisible，直译就是你的心口有我好似不可见的名字，但这样好啰嗦，还讲不清楚，又不好翻译成你的／我的名字……到底谁的傻傻分不清，虽然这里两个人除了很轻度的嘴炮外，内心世界都挺细腻，当然更可能是译者翻译的时候不小心带上的言情风（啥。
> 
> 要不改成，名字：你的，我的？
> 
> 要是大家有想法拜托给我参考一下。
> 
> 这个名字的设定还挺恶搞的，要是有一方是个女士，很可能就不能爆衫以表明心迹……我的意思是，假如真的有灵魂伴侣，我是否会有勇气面对一方死亡／未出生，或者说我是否足够勇敢，能够选择去爱你想要去爱的人？有时戏言Peter是漫威的六翼大天使，也许并不准确，天使的美德是没得选择的，而人有得选，也许正是选择，给了人让天使向其跪拜的能力。Peter有让天使向其跪拜的能力，他所做的选择，一次又一次的。
> 
> Wade在这里是另一个侧面，他不愿意去正视这个名字，所以我们才有那么多戏好看［邪恶］。我们只能得到我们认为自己配得上的爱，而Wade觉得自己不值得。这样可不行啊，嘴炮雇佣兵先生，拿出你把妹的信心来（啥，你这个超级非英雄。  
> 好的我废话完了，如果有什么好的英文作品不怕毁了的话，可以推荐给我翻译［鞠躬］。
> 
> 祝愿大家都能找到心口名字的主人（特别要留意了，那些有曾用名的朋友们），有缘再会！


End file.
